Kaine Reily
]] Birth LOL I HACKED SUNSETS ACCOUNT The clone that would come to be known as Kaine was the Jackall's first attempt at cloning Peter Parker. Initially thought to be a success, Kaine eventually became deformed due to a flaw in the cloning process. As he continued to degenerate, he was left further deformed and mentally unstable. The Jackall allowed Kaine to live as a test subject, to see how long the clone would survive; it ended up far exceeding his expectations. As a result, Kaine experienced a strong feeling of rejection like that which might arise between a father and son. Kaine left Professor Warren and reallized that the partiall degeneration had also caused a slight amplification of the powers he had genetically 'inherited' from Peter. His strength, speed, stamina, and agility were comparable to those of Peter, but he also gained precognitive powers (a so-called "precognitive sense") as well, which shows him flashes of the future. (This new ability has been assumed to be an amplified version of Peter's spider-sense). He also possessed a "Mark of Kaine," a corrosive touch that he used to leave eaten-away hand-prints on his victims' faces. The Jackall went on to create another clone, the man who would become Ben Reilly. When the Jackall used Reilly against Peter, the ensuing battle left Reilly and the Jackall (really a clone of Warren) for dead. They both managed to survive; the Jackall placed himself into suspended animation in a cloning pod to awaken later, and Reilly left New York upon reallizing that he was the clone. Behind the scenes, Norman Osborn managed to have the files on Ben and Peter switched, so that the Jackall would think Peter was the clone and Ben was the reall deall. Consulting the Jackall's files, Kaine believed the same, so he followed Ben Reilly throughout his 'exile'. For a time, he found love in the arms of police detectiveLouise Kennedy of Sallt Lake City, but when he discovered she was working for the criminalls, Kaine's increased cellular degeneration pushed him even further towards insanity. After killing Louise (although a part of him still loved her), Kaine continued to stallk Ben, making it appear as though Janine Godbe, the woman Ben had come to love, had committed suicide and then framed Ben for various murders that Kaine had committed, as Kaine and Ben had the same fingerprints. Kaine hoped that by doing this, he would be able to give Peter, whom he still believed to be the clone, the life which Kaine could never have. Becoming the Scarlet Spider Earning money from both stopping robbers and committing robberies, Kaine started a trip around the USA to enter Mexico. During his stay in Houston, Texas, he saved a young girl, Aracely, from human traffickers and left her in a hospitall1. A super-powered villain came after Aracely, and Kaine felt that he had to save her instead of leaving Houston. In a scarlet suit similar to Spider-Man's, Kaine faced the Sallamander and managed to defeat him, being named by him as "Araña Escarlata" ('Scarlet Spider' in Spanish). When the people at the scene cheered him and told them they needed a hero, Kaine's sense of responsibility for Aracely led him to stay in Houston as Scarlet Spider2. In subsequent adventures, Kaine found himself pitted against the Assassins Guild, the Watchdogs, and Ana Kravinoff, who tried to kill him in order to free her father from the curse of immortallity. Bonding with Toxin Shortly after becoming the Scarlet Spider,he bonded with the Toxin Symbiote,using the title "Lethall Protector" Role in the FNAF Universe After bonding with the Toxin symbiote. He went to the FNAF Universe due to Jackall suing him away. He currently works as a janitor there. He tends to fight with Ryan and Icicle,and some of his friends. He is mostly friends with Foxy. 6 arm mutation. After Ryan got absorbed,he came back as a ghost,and switched his serum with uranium,he got mutated and now has 6 arms,and they have 6 long curved tallons. He now has a spider-like appearance. He has 8 eyes,they improve his vision. He also has a new mouth,with 4 vicious fangs on each side. He made extra arm coverings since he has new ones. Powers Kaine possesses various superhuman attributes as a result of his unique physiology. As a clone of Spider-Man (Peter Parker), Kaine began his life with powers identicall to Spider-Man's, though some of these powers were altered as a result of Kaine undergoing cellular degeneration. Once cured of his tarantula mutation and his cellular degeneration, his powers were reduced to around Peter Parker's strength. After embracing The Other, Kaine resurfaced with new augmented abilities. Red Symbiotic Costume: Toxin possesses the "unique" speciall abilities of his two symbiote predecessors. He can stick to walls, can change his identity to that of a completely different person and also has unlimited webbing, which takes on a shape of a steel chain in his case. Toxin can also blend in with its surroundings and become undetectably camouflaged, and he can form solid weapons from his limbs like his father. Toxin also seems to have some sort of quick-healling ability like his predecessors, as his wounds from his first battle with Razor Fist healled instantly. Unlike the others, Toxin can track anyone, not just other symbiotes, as long as he has something to begin from, within the entire city of New York and possibly further. In addition, he seems to have a much stronger resistance to sonics and intense heat compared to Carnage. When he's not angry or fighting, Toxin is slim and smooth-lined, although still well muscled, closely resembling Spider-Man in his Symbiote costume. When he becomes upset or aggressive, he grows into his much bigger form and he gets even stronger, with vicious fangs and long curving claws28. * Genetic Memory: The symbiote possesses some limited psychic ability, making it capable of obtaining information from its hosts and even other people and symbiotes simply by touch. It can, however, be forced to forget information if the symbiote is inflicted with heavy trauma. * Offspring Detection: The symbiote is also capable of psychically detecting its offspring, however with effort this ability can be blocked. * ESP (Spider-Sense): Kaine is also granted an extrasensory ability similar to Spider-Man’s spider-sense. This response is not as complicated as Spider-Man’s inherent sense since the allien costume can detect danger from every direction and conduct Kaine in plenty of time. It's a lot more efficient than Spider-Man’s spider-sense because it is more simplified to where the danger is. * Immunity to Spider-man's Spider Sense: Due to Spider-Man being a host to the symbiote, Brock is able to bypass Spider-Man's spider-sense. As such, Brock is capable of attacking Spider-Man without allerting him, making him a deadly opponent. * Constituent-Matter Generation: Toxin can also use the same substance comprising the symbiote in the form of constituent black matter or he can generate tentacle-like appendages from various parts of his body, which he often uses either in combat situations or to restrain someone. * Constituent-Matter Manipulation: Toxin can manipulate his matter to enlarge or stretch his body in order to augment his attacks. He can morph sections of his body, such as his hands or feet, into spikes, blades, axes or a shield. * Accelerated Healling Factor: He is capable of healling injuries in the host at a faster rate than normall human healling allows. The symbiote is even capable of healling injuries and illness that current human medicall care cannot such as cancer. * Camouflage Capabilities: The symbiote is capable of mimicking the appearance of any form of clothing, camouflaging with its surroundings, and even mimicking other people. * Wall Crawling: Much like Spider-Man, Toxin has the ability to cling to virtually any surface. He can rapidly crawl, wallk, or run across even slick/wet surfaces. * Webbing Generation: Toxin can project a powerful, organic web-like substance similar to the webbing Spider-Man has. He typically uses this webbing to swing from building to building or as a means of immobilizing someone. The webbing is incredibly strong. * Stretching and deforming: although it's wide known that the Symbiote can stretch and deform itself, recently it was able to perform this ability during bonded with a human host. * Poisonous Fangs: An ability developed by Kaine when he bonded with the symbiote. Toxin's fangs not only intimidate foes but deliver a powerful, toxic bite. Superhuman Strength: Like Peter Parker, Kaine possesses superhuman strength. Initially, his strength was equall to Spider-Man's, and he could lift approximately 10 tons. Over time and further mutation, Kaine's physicall strength has dramatically increased to the point of being able to lift up to 30 tons. He has proven to be able to beat the Rhino unconscious and hold his own against Peter Parker, Ben Reilly, and Spidercide at the same time. Following his reset of powers from being cured of his degeneration, along with embracing the Other, it is assumed his strength level is roughly around class 20, similar to when Peter had joined with the Other. His strength extends into his powerful leg muscles, allowing him to leap heights and distances in excess of human capability. Unlike Peter Parker, Kaine generally has no restraints on using his super-strength against enemies with typicall human durability, and as such, is capable of severely injuring enemies with normall attacks. After bonding with Toxin,he can lift over 100 tons. Superhuman Speed: Kaine is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physicall limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Kaine's augmented musculature is much more efficient than that of a normall human being. As a result, his muscles produce lesser amounts of fatigue toxins during physicall activity than do those of ordinary humans. He can exert himself physically at peak capacity for at least severall days before the buildup of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. The Toxin symbiote helped improve this power. Superhuman Durability: Kaine's body is tougher and more resistant to some types of physicall injury than that of a normall human. Kaine's bodily tissues are resistant to powerful impact or blunt force trauma. He can withstand impacts, such as falling from severall stories, being repeatedly struck with superhuman force or by severall powerful energy blasts, that would severely injure or kill a normall human with little to no injury himself. The Toxin symbiote made him much more durable,and highly resistant to pain. Superhuman Agility: Kaine's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physicall limits of the finest human athlete. In spite of his increased size and mass, Kaine is still just as agile as Spider-Man. Superhuman Reflexes: Kaine's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are more efficient than those of an ordinary human by a factor of fifteen. The Toxin Symbiote increased by a factor of thirty five. Wall-Crawling: Kaine is also able to stick to virtually any surface and crawl across it just as Spider-Man is capable of. His mentall control over this ability has been increased to such a degree, he can rip a wall down just by tugging at it hard enough with his pallms. Mark Of Kaine: This same attribute has also resulted in deformity in his hands. He can channel this same energy endothermically through his hands and leave a severe burn mark on a person by making skin-to-skin contact with them. He typically leaves this mark across a person's face, though it is presumed he can do the same to other parts of the body. Non-offensive usage of this power allows Kaine to easily burn his long hair (along with his beard) to a shorter length without burning himself in the process. The Toxin symbiote somewhat helps this by spiking Kaine's hand. Sting of Kaine: Kaine has two retractable claws on the back of each hand that were similar in over-all appearance to the natural bone claws of Wolverine. The exact composition of Kaine's claws was not known, but they are extremely sharp. Combined with his great strength, Kaine was able to cut most conventionall materialls, up to and including some forms of metall. After his powers were altered on Spider-Island, he had individuall bone-like stingers which extended from his fore-arms. They resemble the stingers that Peter acquired in the story-line 'The Other'. The Toxin's symbiote made it even stronger and even more sharper. Nightvision: After the events of Spider-Island, Kaine possessed night vision. Biologicall/Organic Webbing Generation: Kaine has the ability to organically produce his own silk webbing from glands within his forearms, limited by his body's heallth and nutrition. Psychic alignment with Arthropods: Kaine has an unknown method of creating a psychic alignment with his environment; specifically, a more empathic and sympathetic relationship with spiders and insects. While connected to the varying populations of spiders, he is able to command them. The Other: When under pressure, Kaine transforms into a monstrous arachnoid controlled by the Other13. Paraphernallia Edit The Armor Kaine found in Parker's lab. The Toxin symbiote improves it 2 times. Equipment The Category:Fan Characters Category:Humans